wii_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tanks
Tanks is the ninth game in Wii Play. In this game, the player controls a blue tank within a rectangular wooden area inhabited by enemy tanks. Completing a 'mission' requires the player to destroy all enemy tanks in the area without themselves being damaged, advancing to the next mission. Gameplay Controls *Aim: Point Wii Remote at screen *D-Pad/Nunchuk thumbstick: Steer tank *A button: Lay mine *B button: Fire bullets *+ button: Pause game Tank types Brown Brown tanks are the first type of tank encountered in the game, and are the easiest. Their turrets do not seek the player, and they occasionally shoot one bullet that ricochets once. They are also stationary, meaning that they cannot sneak up on the player to kill them. Gray Gray tanks move slowly, and are first encountered on mission 2. These tanks shoot one bullet at a time, and their turrets slightly seek the player. Teal Teal tanks are first encountered on mission 5. They move slowly, and shoot one rocket at a time that doesn't ricochet. Their turrets strongly seek the player, although they usually aren't the most accurate with their shots. Yellow Yellow tanks move quickly, and are first encountered on mission 8. They can lay up to 4 mines at once, which they use as their main method of attacking the player. Their turrets slightly seek the player, and occasionally they will fire one bullet in an attempt to distract the player. Red Red tanks move at a normal speed, and are first encountered on mission 10. Their turrets moderately seek the player, and they are able to shoot up to 3 bullets at once. Green Green tanks are first encountered on mission 12. Although stationary, they are able to shoot up to 2 rockets at once which can ricochet twice. Their turrets strongly seek the player, and they are extremely accurate with their shots which make this tank quite difficult to defeat. Purple Purple tanks move quickly, and are first encountered on mission 15. These tanks can shoot up to 5 bullets at once just like the player. Purple tanks are also quite intelligent, and can often be seen trying to corner the player with their bullets. In addition, their turrets strongly seek the player and they are capable of laying up to 2 mines at once. White White tanks move at a normal speed, and are first encountered on mission 20. Just like purple tanks, white tanks can fire up to 5 bullets at once and lay up to 2 mines. White tanks also possess a special property, meaning that they turn invisible as soon as the level starts. In order for the player to defeat them, they need to follow their tracks and observe the location from which the bullets are being fired. Black Black tanks are the final tanks encountered in the game, being first seen on mission 50. They are the fastest tanks in the game, and are able to rapidly shoot up to 2 rockets at once that don't ricochet. Black tanks are also very intelligent, and they are able to predict where the player is going to move next. In addition, they are able to lay up to 2 mines at once. Tips *Always be on the move. If one stays in roughly the same spot for too long, they are susceptible to getting cornered. This is especially true in the later missions.